


The Reynolds Retweet

by TheBreakfastGenie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreakfastGenie/pseuds/TheBreakfastGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Reynolds Pamphlet happened today on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reynolds Retweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I stay up past 3AM trying to work on my ACTUAL fic. Also inspired partially by Anthony Weiner's general existence, leading to these words from me to justkatharinetheokay: 
> 
> "listen. listen. modern!Ham would definitely tweet a dick pic"  
> "except he wouldn't do it on accident"  
> "he'd do it in direct response to a taunt"
> 
> A few of the tweets and John Adams' excellent twitter handle courtesy of justkatherinetheokay.

James Monroe @jmon: @adotham is it true you are involved in a bitcoin scam with @wrongcuckhold

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: @jmon of course it is RT: @adotham is it true you are involved in a bitcoin scam with @wrongcuckhold

James Madison @billorights: seconded RT: @jmon of course it is RT: @adotham is it true you are involved in a bitcoin scam with @wrongcuckhold

Aaron Burr @adotburr: RT: seconded RT: @jmon of course it is RT: @adotham is it true you are involved in a bitcoin scam with @wrongcuckhold

Alexander Hamilton @adotham: @jmon NO I just DMed his wife @sayno2this a dick pic

James Monroe @jmon: @adotham pics or it didn't happen RT: NO I just DMed his wife @sayno2this a dick pic

James Callendar @legitjournalism: of course it didn’t. it’s the money RT: @adotham pics or it didn't happen RT: NO I just DMed his wife @sayno2this a dick pic

Alexander Hamilton @adotham: [1 pic attached]  
@jmon @tjeff @jmad @adotburr

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: WHAAAAAAAAAAT RT: [1 pic attached]

James Madison @billorights: RT WHAAAAAAAAAAT RT: [1 pic attached]

William Jones @willjoneswhat? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?????????????????????????????????? RT: [1 pic attached]

Alexander Hamilton @adotham: @jmon @monticellbro @billorights @legitjournalism I sent it from my own house

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: from his own house! RT: @jmon @monticellbro @billorights @legitjournalism I sent it from my own house

Aaron Burr @adotburr: RT: from his own house! RT: @jmon @monticellbro @billorights @legitjournalism I sent it from my own house

James Madison @billorights: from his own HOUSE! RT: from his own house! RT: from his own house! RT: @jmon @monticellbro @billorights @legitjournalism I sent it from my own house

Alexander Hamilton @adotham: ...where else? RT: from his own HOUSE! RT: from his own house! RT: from his own house! RT: @jmon @monticellbro @billorights @legitjournalism I sent it from my own house

Aaron Burr @adotburr: RT: RT WHAAAAAAAAAAT RT: [1 pic attached]

President John Adams @fatmofotus: @adotham @monticellbro @jmon@billorights @adotburr DAYUM

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: my god @adotham

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: @adotham never gonna be president now

James Madison @billorights: @monticellbro that’s one less thing to worry about RT: @adotham never gonna be president now

Aaron Burr @adotburr: RT: @monticellbro that’s one less thing to worry about RT: @adotham never gonna be president now

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey at least @adotham was honest w r $ RT: [1 pic attached]

James Madison @billorights: RT: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey at least @adotham was honest w r $ RT: [1 pic attached]

Aaron Burr @adotburr: RT: RT: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey at least @adotham was honest w r $ RT: [1 pic attached]

Alexander Hamilton @adotham: RT: RT: RT: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey at least @adotham was honest w r $ RT: [1 pic attached]

King George III @KINGeorge3: !!!!!!!!!! RT: [1 pic attached]

Thomas Jefferson @monticellbro: you ever see somebody ruin their own life? RT: [1 pic attached]

James Madison @billorights: RT: you ever see somebody ruin their own life? RT: [1 pic attached]

Aaron Bur @adotburr: RT: RT: you ever see somebody ruin their own life? RT: [1 pic attached]

Stephen Edwards @stedwards: his poor wife RT: RT: RT: you ever see somebody ruin their own life? RT: [1 pic attached]

Deactivated: @elizaschuyham: This account has been deactivated.

**Author's Note:**

> I know a couple of tweets are more inspired by lines from We Know but you know what, if you've noticed that you're already thinking too hard about this fic.
> 
> Join us on tumblr at thebreakfastgenie and tobyzieglerintraining or justkatherinetheokay (but probably the first one) for more shenanigans like this.


End file.
